


What Was Weird Could Have Been Sweet Instead

by kemoiunder



Series: OiSuga Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But whatever, Fluff, M/M, and the teams switch their setters, it's basically a training camp, sassy oikawa, team swap au, weird idea, zoned out suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Sugawara is struggling to figure out how switching setters will be at their next training camp. Why did they have to swap with Aoba Johsai? Why couldn't they switch with Date Tech or Johzenji? Ah well, it'll be an adventure either way.Day 4 of OiSuga Week 2018! Today's prompt was Team Swap~.





	What Was Weird Could Have Been Sweet Instead

This was weird. Koushi was the first to say this was weird. He had just been informed that during one of their next training camps, the setters for the teams would be swapped in order to let their members try spiking balls with different setters. It was a good concept, but at the same time, that left both the setters and then the other team’s members with unknown people that they might not know. That sucked. Of course, this training camp would be the one that Takeda finally got multiple Miyagi teams to come to a training camp, including Aoba Johsai, Date Tech and Johzenji. The consensus in the matching of the different teams was that they wanted Kageyama to play with almost every single one of the other teams, but they decided on Aoba Johsai to have the switch with. Koushi was the setter that was kind of just along for the ride, even if he might be a better teammate to deal with than Kageyama was.

Koganegawa and Futamata switched, and they both fit right in to their opposite teams. Futakuchi looked like he would rather be anywhere else, but it was hardly ever different than when he had Koganegawa to bicker at, and Futamata was a much better setter than the Date Tech first year was, he just had more experience. 

The way Aoba Johsai handled the switch ended up just switching Kageyama and Koushi out after every set. It had been too confusing to do anything else. Karasuno was a team most notably run by having the most first years on their team, so they ended up pairing the setters with their respectable players was by year. Yahaba ended up playing with most of their first-string players, while Oikawa paired off with Daichi, Asahi and the second years usually not on the field. That made one team consisting of Hinata, Tanaka, Yahaba, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and most notably Nishinoya not coming in and out as libero. The other team consisted of Oikawa, Asahi, Daichi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita. 

Those teams then went on to playing each other, but also playing sets against the other teams with their switched-out setter. Koushi learned that it took a lot of patience to deal with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, as demonstrated by the look of awe that Iwaizumi gave him when he shut them both up. After years of dealing with Nishinoya and Tanaka’s antics, on top of their rowdy first years, two third years who memed more than spoke was nothing. For most of the Aoba Johsai sets it was a lot of work getting used to how everyone spiked the ball, giving Koushi a run for his skills. They all seemed to fall back on their basic skills though, so after the quick time it took used to get used to the way Koushi set the ball, they started to win most of their sets. Aoba Johsai was a well-rounded team, not a powerhouse for just having a great setter in Oikawa. 

Koushi didn’t think he had ever had a full conversation with any one of the players of Aoba Johsai, but he still felt like he was getting along really well with his team. He was bonding well with Iwaizumi in their plights to lessen the catastrophe that was the meme twins, along with making sure that Kindaichi and Kunimi were well-supported in their spikes. Koushi felt like both he and Iwaizumi the team mom, so having two on one team just helped everyone in the end. Kageyama had gotten much better at listening to his teammates, his time in middle school being fairly traumatic, as seen when he spoke with Kindaichi or Kunimi. Koushi hadn’t realized the trauma had carried on for so long until after he experienced having teammates that were always there to spike his tosses, but Koushi was glad that Kageyama seemed better at articulating his thoughts.

It was towards the beginning of lunch that Takeda came out of the woodwork that Koushi was informed that the setters would be sitting together, for some reason. Koushi didn’t really understand it, but apparently, they were separating the players by position. So Hinata and Tsukishima were sitting with Aone and Futakuchi, along with different middle blockers. Daichi and Tanaka were sitting with Terushima and Iwaizumi, along with other wing spikers. The liberos were getting along swimmingly, Koushi doubted those boys had a malicious bone in their bodies, and so Koushi eventually sat down in between Kageyama and Oikawa. Kageyama and Koganegawa apparently had known each other from the training camp they had attended at Shiratorizawa, so they went right to speaking with one another. Futamata and Yahaba ended up having a conversation about something or other, so that left Koushi sitting with the ‘Grand King’, Oikawa Tooru himself.

“Refreshing-kun~! What a surprise!” Koushi hadn’t realized Oikawa had been talking to him until there was a hand waving in front of his face, “Yoohoo~. Refreshing-kun~.” 

“Refreshing-kun is me?” Koushi didn’t know when he would have gotten that particular nickname, but Oikawa nodded all the same, seeming to be pleased that he was finally being paid attention to.

“I came up with it at the Interhigh Prelims, when you came out onto the field and reenergized your team~.” Koushi nodded, he remembered doing that at least. He didn’t know technically know why that made him ‘Refreshing’, but he surmised that it didn’t exactly matter all that much.

“How has my team been for you? I know it’s a bit difficult dealing with my fellow third years.” Now Oikawa sounded serious, as if he expected Koushi to have a lot of trouble with his teammates. He waved a hand, “They weren’t difficult at all! I know how to deal with wily players. I’m sure you’ve seen your fair share of that today.”

Oikawa nodded as if agreeing, and they continued to speak about different things they noticed while being on the other side of the court. Koushi was intrigued that a team could be so well-rounded, while Oikawa was surprised by how well the members he was playing with could adapt to his serves. Koushi told him that dealing with Kageyama’s serves were probably why, because those kinds of sets really spoiled a player. 

Koushi couldn’t believe how well he and Oikawa got along, it hadn’t been too long ago that they had had a mutual rivalry with each other, but that might have just been between their teams. Oikawa didn’t seem to have any malicious intent while working with the Karasuno members, and the Aoba Johsai members didn’t seem to dislike working with Koushi. He supposed that while they all had their own parts to play, what was really important was that they all loved playing volleyball. Volleyball was what drove them to do this, it was what drove them to succeed. So, Koushi guessed it didn’t really matter just who was setting or spiking the ball, as long as the players were willing to play the sport, then they would be able to play with each other.

“Refreshing-kun~. Are you listening? It’s time to go back to playing.” Oikawa’s voice drove through Koushi’s mind, bringing him back to the present. He jolted as if surprised, and he really was. He didn’t expect to zone out while speaking with the other third year, and it looked like Oikawa had been trying to get his attention for a while, “Sorry, Oikawa-san! I have a lot on my mind today~.” 

And so, they had the same teams after lunch, Koushi continuing to play with Aoba Johsai and Oikawa continuing to play with the Karasuno team he had before. They were keeping score, but the wins and losses didn’t matter to Koushi. He enjoyed being able to play volleyball almost continuously, he had been a bench warmer for too long. By the time it was almost evening, and practice was done for the day, many different players split off to do more training. Most of Karasuno ended up doing extra training, while Koushi just wanted to find a quiet spot to think. 

He ended up finding a spot behind one of the gyms, but in the direct view of the building they’d be eating dinner in to be able to see when it was ready. He thought more about the different teams they had been up against, when it was either of the Karasuno teams it was a real toss up if they would win or lose. Koushi was insanely glad for this exercise, he would have never thought of switching setters. 

“I finally found you~.” Koushi was stopped from his inner ramblings once again by Oikawa, “I’ve been looking everywhere! If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were trying to hide from me~.” 

Koushi laughed, and if he had had his eyes open, he would have seen a light blush pilfer Oikawa’s cheeks, “I’m not avoiding you, if that’s what you were going to ask me.”

Now he could see the other third year pouting, it was kind of cute. Koushi didn’t know why he had that particular thought though, had he thought Oikawa was cute before? Yes, he probably did. Did he think anything could happen through voicing that? No, it probably would not.

A noise of distress came from Oikawa now, “Don’t you try to distract me, you pretty boy, I had something I wanted to ask you, hence the trying to find you.” 

Koushi felt the air rush out of him as if he had been punched in the gut. Oikawa thought he was pretty? He decided to take a gander and ask, “You think I’m pretty?”

Oikawa seemed to be aware of how exactly he had spoken, and now Koushi witnessed the blush appearing on his face himself, “Don’t try and act like you don’t know you’re pretty,” which confused Koushi even more. No one had ever explicitly told him that he was pretty, so Oikawa’s comment seemed to be unjustified. 

He probably saw the confusion on Koushi’s face, because then Oikawa said, “Huh. I guess you weren’t just fishing for a compliment. Yes, I do think you’re very pretty, Refreshing-kun.” 

Now Koushi’s face was the bright red one, and he raised his hand to his face as if to try and mask the blush, “I-! I think you’re very pretty as well, Oikawa-san.”

A snort was all that was heard at that, “Of course I am! I’m drop dead gorgeous!” This lead to Koushi bursting out laughing, no one had ever been so self-assured before. It was really funny to Koushi, even though he knew that Oikawa probably wasn’t joking.

“Hey, Refreshing-kun. Do you want to hang out after dinner tonight?” Koushi could have sworn he got whiplash at the fast change in direction their conversation was going, but he nodded all the same.

“You have to stop it with the nickname though, call me ‘Suga’, everyone else does.” He could feel the physical entity of the pout being emanated towards him, as if it was a right chore to call someone something other than the made-up nickname for them.

“Hmm, Sugawara Koushi. Then you’d be Kou-chan~!” Well, Koushi surmised that that was better than ‘Refreshing-kun’, so he’d take it. 

Dinner was fine and dandy; and hanging out afterwards was the same. Koushi was once again surprised by how much the two boys had in common, the conversations never seemed to lull. By the time it was almost time for them to go back to their respectable rooms to sleep, they were basically laying on top of one another.

“Kou-chan?” Oikawa’s soft question rang through the silence, Koushi making a soft grunt in response, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I might have a teensy weensy little crush on you. The kind that could go away on its own, but if it was reciprocated then it would probably grow stronger.”

Koushi was surprised, and he felt it show on his face. He also felt his face once again heating up, before realizing that he was in the same boat. He may have a ‘teensy weensy little crush’ on Oikawa as well, “It may be reciprocated…” 

Koushi felt Oikawa still beneath him, where Koushi had been splayed out on Oikawa’s lap, and he looked up to see a look of surprise on the other boy’s face.

“Do you want to try and be boyfriends then, Kou-chan?” The soft question made Koushi cover his face with his hands, it was too cute. He was going to combust, it was too much, but he nodded. 

The rest of the time they had was then spent on sweet words of comfort. Koushi didn’t know if it would work out, he didn’t even know how the next day of the training camp would work, but he was excited to find out.


End file.
